


Finding all the Pieces

by Taj1979



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Love, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taj1979/pseuds/Taj1979
Summary: Mickey never thought that he was not good enough and that he is supposed to be alone for the rest of his life. Ian has always thought that his soul mate was dead because the mark that was on his lower back was always missing a piece.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Dee my Beta, She has been such a huge help with my writing.

Soulmates!!! Everyone thinks that there is that one person that is meant just for you. When you are born, you are born with either a Puzzle that is missing a single piece or with just a single puzzle piece, your puzzle piece or puzzle will always be in the same spot on your lower back. When you meet Your soulmate, your soulmate will have the matching puzzle that fits that piece. When you find your soulmate, your puzzles will merge and make one whole puzzle. The puzzle or the piece are always the same size but there colors are either black and red or black and yellow. Some people can live their whole lives and never meet the one that person they share a soul with, and then other times your soulmate is right under your nose. This is a story of how two soulmates meet...

Mickey was lying on the couch barely paying attention to some stupid cooking show, when his sister Mandy came banging in through the front door.  
“What the fuck Mandy?? Can't you see I’m trying to watch TV?” Mickey grumbled "Sorry Assface, but Ian and I have homework to do" Mandy said as she thumped him in the head with her book bag.

Mickey did not look up at his sisters' guest because honestly, he really didn't care. "Well, find somewhere else to do that shit" Mickey yelled as Mandy flipped him off as she moved to the kitchen table. Ian was giggling to himself silently.

Mickey and Mandy really did love each other they just never learned how to show it without a little violence and a lot of name calling. "Alright Ian, let's get this English shit done, Mandy said. "Yeah, yeah, I know, midterms are coming up and I really need to nail this. Mandy continued. “Ian are you listening to me?”  
"What? Yeah, Mandy I hear you" But Ian really didn’t hear her. He was too busy staring at Mickeys back... Mickey had rolled over on to his belly to get more comfortable and Ian could not help but see his Puzzle Piece. Ian wondered if that piece would fit into his puzzle.  
Mickey was one of the hottest men that he had ever laid eyes on. Despite Mickey never looking at him, Ian was constantly sneaking peaks at Mick. Checking out his ass, cuz well, it was a really nice ass!

Mickey was still lying on the couch pretending to watch his show... but the second this asswipe friend of Mandy’s spoke is was like the Heavens had opened up and angels started singing. Ian’s voice was the most beautiful thing that mickey had ever heard. He wanted to turn around and look at Ian, just to get a peek at what he looked like, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

"Alright Ian, I’ll make you a deal. We get these two papers done, and then I’ll play COD with you and I’ll even let you win"" Mandy said with a smirk. "Okay deal! But you know that I will be kicking your ass, right?" Ian laughed. Mickey was still lying on the couch listening to Ian speak to Mandy. He knew they would be finished shortly and there was no way in hell, he was going to run the risk of Mandy seeing him blush over a voice.

Mickey quickly got up “Later Losers" he yelled as he was getting his coat on “Where are you going? Don't you want to play COD with us?” Mandy asked “No I got shit to do! Don't wait up” Mickey yelled as he was shutting the front door. Mickey really didn't have anything to do, but he was going to have to find something or someone to do to try and get his mind off Ian Gallagher.

Ian was taken aback at the sudden departure of Mandy's older brother. He had been enjoying watching the red that was slowly creep up the boy's neck. "Mands, I really gotta be getting home. I still have to make dinner for the family" Ian murmured. He knew she would understand since he did have four other siblings at home. With that the red headed, green eyes Ian Gallagher got up and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian walked home from Mandy’s with what felt like the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had so Many thoughts running though his mind that he did not know if he was crazy or just stupid. Mickey could not be his soulmate first off Mickey is not gay and 2nd he was known to be the biggest homophobic fag bashing thug on the south-side. Everyone knew to stay away from Mickey. Ian’s Heart was heavy... Ian walked up the steps to his house and opened the door to the shit show of the Gallagher house.

“What the Fuck Lip?” Ian yelled when he walked into the living room and laid his eyes on the shit show that was happening around him. Lip had carl in a headlock trying to get the gun away from him. Lip looked up at his Little brother with a smirk “I can explain this” . “You know what I don’t want to know”’ Ian Sighed and walked away from his Brother fucking around in the living room.

Ian walked into the Kitchen, “hey debs” “Hey Ian what’s up” Hey Debs, what would you do if you thought you might have found your soulmate, but they have no clue? Ian asked his little sister. Debs looked at him with a shocked look on her face. “Ian, do you think you have found your soulmate, did your puzzles merge?” “No, Debs I am just asking if that was possible for 1 soulmate to find the other without the other one knowing”? “maybe, I guess but I have never heard anything like that” Debs said. “thanks debs” Ian yelled as he was making his way upstairs to his room that luckily, he did not have to share with his brothers any more since lip and Fiona moved out. 

Ian laid on his bed and let his mind wander to a raven haired, Cobalt blue eyed and pale skinned man. He needed to talk to someone that would be able to give him some real answers. Ian knew just who he would talk to.

Mickey wandered around the southside for what seem like forever just waiting for that goofy ass friend to leave. That voice was still ringing in his head and on top of the headache that Mickey was starting to get his lower back started to itch.

When mickey got back to his house, he rushed up to the stairs telling himself that he would just head right into his room. Fuck his sister and her friend. When mickey entered the house, Mandy was the only one there as far as he could tell. “Hey, bitch where’s that nerdy friend of yours?’ Mickey asked his sister. “ left, your bitch ass scared him away” “ Mickey smirked “Good , don’t need anymore fucking Strays wondering around here” “ He’s not a stray and I like him so back the fuck off or I will cut your dick off and put down the garbage disposal ” Mandy yelled as Mickey flipped her off on his way to his room.

Mickey laid down on his bed thinking about Ian’s voice and how it made him feel. No one knew that mickey liked guys and he wanted to keep it that way. Mickey knew that there was something wrong when he would kiss girls or girls would go down on him, he never fully enjoyed it. Fuck, Mickey needed to talk to someone about this, but he did not know who the fuck he was going to talk to since he really did not have any friends. There was one person that just might be able to speak with him and help him to understand what the fuck was going on with him and why the piece on his back itched and now was starting to burn..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, 

Mickey wandered around the South side for what seemed like hours trying to distract himself from the Burning that was Happening in both his back and his Belly. 

Ian was hanging out with Mandy at her house. Originally, she wanted to go to Ian’s and hang out since she had some love/lust with Lip. But Ian was not having it. He wanted to be at Mandy’s in hopes that he would see mickey again. Mickey has been consuming his thoughts ever since he Saw his puzzle piece. Ian could not get it or mickey out of his mind. “hey, Space case what wrong?” Mandy asked him. “Nothing just thinking about school and the midterms that are coming up” Ian said. Hmm... Mandy sighed, You sure about that?” Mandy asked. Before Ian could answer the front banged open…

Mickey walked in the house banging the front door open with the intent of going right to his room. But those plans changed Quickly when he looked up into Green eyes and red hair. “what the Fuck” Mickey Gasped under his breath. His Body felt like it was on fire and the Butterflies in his stomach were making His head dizzy. The red head was just staring at him. He knew he had to say something. “What the fuck you are looking at” Mickey asked Ian. “umm. nothing “Ian said shyly. “Then Stop Fucking Staring, you fucking Creeper” Mickey said as he stormed off to his room. 

Mickey walked into his room and slammed the door. What the fuck he said to himself as he flung himself on his bed. 

Ian was still sitting on the couch with Mandy not knowing what to do. He was not sure what he was feeling, but his heart was beating out of his Chest and his stomach was doing a Flip Flop thing. He wanted so badly to get up and run into mickey’s room. He wanted to touch him and Kiss him. What is wrong with him. He wanted to see the Puzzle Piece on mickey’s back and touch it because if the Soulmate Legend were true then once Ian touched it it would complete the puzzle on Ian’s and Mickey’s back. Could he do it? could he walk in there and demand to see it? Would Mickey punch him? Ian thoughts were broken when Mandy reached out and poked him “Ian, are you still with me? I asked you if you wanted to order Pizza” Mandy asked. Uh, ya that is fine. Ian said still thinking about mickey. 

“Hey, Assface do you want to eat pizza with us” Mandy yelled down the Hall when the pizza finally arrived. Mickey Opened his door glaring at his sister but walked into the Kitchen to Grab a beer. Sitting down on the couch next to Mandy with a grunt. “what are you douchbags playing” Mickey asked staring at the tv. “COD” Ian said quietly. Mickey side-eye Ian when he spoke because fuck it if Ian did not have the most Amazing Voice. Mickey took the controller out of his sister’s hands. “Let me show you how its done” Mickey said with a mouth full of pizza. Mandy rolled her eyes, “I will be right back” mandy said as she walked towards her room, leaving Mickey and Ian Alone in the living room.  
Mickey and Ian sat there in the quiet for a minute before Ian spoke. “uh hey mickey” Ian said. “really Firecrotch” Mickey said looking at Ian Fully now. “yes really what the Fuck am I supposed to say? Ian asked. “why the Fuck you keep Staring at me? Mickey asked” “I, I” Ian could not get the Words out. Come on Mumbles Spit it” Mickey was now making Ian really Nervous. “I want to see your Puzzle Piece on your Fucking Back” Ian Damn Neared yelled at mickey and then Clamped a hand over his mouth in shock not believing what he had Just asked Mickey. Mickey Glared at him “ Why the fuck would I show you anything, You fuckin think I am your soulmate or some shit” Ian Shook his head and Tried to Focus on the Game that was on the TV.  
Mickey really wanted to see Ian’s Puzzle because something was telling him that ian and him were soulmates. Also, the Fact that when Mickey as around Ian His piece burned and itched.  
Mickey and Ian Sat on the couch for a few more minutes feeling the Tension in the room. Ian finally had enough of this and stood up. “Tell Mandy I will text her later” he said to mickey as he walked out of the House. He Did not wait to hear Mickey’s reply. 

Mickey had been sitting there thinking for a while when Mandy came out of her room. “what did you do to Ian?” She asked. “Nothing Bitch, He just mumbled something about text or some shit and just left” Mickey grumbled. Mickey wanted to go after Ian he really wanted to see that Puzzle, it was starting to make him sick. Mickey Jumped up from the couch scaring Mandy when was now Sitting next to him. “what the Fuck Mickey” Mandy yelled. Mickey Did not say anything as he walked out the door and starting walking down the Street towards the Gallagher’s house. 

Mickey walked to Ian’s house determined to see Ian’s Puzzle. He had to and if Ian won’t show him, he will make him. He was a south side thug after all and knew how to get his way. Mickey Walked up the stairs and Banged on the Door. “ Ya, MICKEY! What are you doing here?” Ian asked. “I need to see you man” Mickey said. “What? Why? Ian asked. “Man, Stop Fucking around and turn around I need to see it” Mickey Said as he was trying to get Ian to turn around. “Mickey, Stop I am not Showing you my Back” Ian Yelled. Mickey Shoved Ian Up against the Wall and Turned Him Around. Ian really Did not fight him on this because He liked Mickey and He liked how Rough he was being with him. 

Mickey Lifted Ian’s Shirt and there on the Back of the Tall red head was the Puzzle that Fit Perfectly with Mickey Piece. “FUCK” Mickey whispered. Mickey Turn around and ran out of the house as fast as he could with Ian Yelling after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian Finally See there Puzzles

Mickey ran out of the house so quick he did not have time to think of where he was running to, he just knew that he needed to get away from Ian and the fucking Soulmate Mark on this back. 

Ian Was yelling after Mickey Who was already down the Street. He wanted to run after him so bad and find out what the problem was. Ian knew even though he had not seen Mickeys Soulmate mark up close yet. Ian Knew that he had the missing piece to his Puzzle. But he also knew for the Puzzles to Merge both parties would need to contact with each other. Ian knew what he had to do. He had to find mickey...

“hey sweetface where are you running of to” Fiona Asked. “I am going out; I will be back later. There is something that i Need to do” Ian said as he was putting his Coat on and running out the door. Where the Fuck could he be. Ian Did not know where he would find the Raven-Haired Boy but all he knew is that he had to find him. So he started at the Beginning he went to the milkovich house first. 

Ian ran up the steps and just started Beating on the Door. “What the Fuck Ian” Mandy said as she swung the front door open. Ian did not even take the time to explain what he was doing there; he just ran right to Mickeys Room. “Ian, what are you doing? Mandy asked. “Where is he Mandy? Have you seen Him? Ian asked in a rushed Voice. “No, I have not seen my Dipshit of a Brother. Why are you looking for him? Did he do something to you? Mandy was Pissed now, “ He Did not Do anything wrong, I just need to find him, Do you have a Number for him it would make my search so Much Easier” Ian Asking trying not to let Mandy know to much. “Ya” Mandy ask as she was inputting Her Brothers number in Ian’s Phone. “ Thanks Mands, I owe you” Ian said as he Rushed out the Door. 

Ian Got Down the Street a ways and Decided to Text Mickey:

-(Ian to Mick) Hey, Its Ian where are you? We Need to Talk  
Ian sent the Message hoping that he would not have to wait to long for Mickey to reply and he was Right he received a text back within a minute.  
-(Mick to Ian): What the Fuck we need to talk for firecrotch?  
-(ian to Mick) About you running out on me earlier?  
-(Mick to Ian): Ya there is nothing to Fucking talk about, I remembered that I needed  
To be somewhere and left.   
-(Ian to Mick): Ya Nope not buying it, Where the Fuck are you?   
-(Mick to Ian): Why the Fuck do you Care. Why don’t you just piss off  
-(Ian to mick) can’t do that. Tell me where you are, or I will go to every single place I know you hang out at and find you.

Mickey Sat there for a minute and thought to Himself Do I really want to tell firecrotch about my Secret place.   
-(Ian to Mick): Well are you going to tell me or do I have to come looking for you?  
-(Mick to Ian): Don’t get your Fucking panties in a bunch Gallagher, I’ll fucking tell you. 

Mickey told Ian that he was in the Abandoned Buildings on the Out Skirts of town. But he did not tell him which building he was in. if Freckles wants to talk, he can find me himself Mickey Smirked at himself. 

Ian ran to the Abandon Building in search of mickey. He Knew just by the pull in his belly he knew he was getting close to the boy. He entered the First Building and knew that Mickey was up on the top floor just by the Feelings that he was having. Ian ran up the stairs as fast as he could and Once, he was at the top he stopped and stood in the Doorway just looking at the boy that was leaning back against the Wall. 

“I see you found me” Mickey smirked. “YA asshole no thanks to you” Ian said as he walked closer to mickey. “Now you want to tell me why you ran on me” Ian Asked. “I really don’t have to tell you shit’ Mickey said. Ian kept stepping closer to mickey, he was worried that mickey would run away again so he was being very careful to not scare him. Mickey was watching Ian Step closer to him, Mickey wanted to run because his Fight or Flight was kicking in, but he also wanted to see what the Tall red head was going to do. In the end Mickey knew exactly what he was going to do. 

Ian Inched Closer to Mickey not really wanting to Scare him. But Ian needed Answers about why he ran, Ian was just inches from Mickey face, when he whispered Why did you run? Mickey could not breath with Ian Standing so close. The flips and butterflies in his belly where making me not being able to breath.   
Mickey just shrugged his shoulders because how was he supposed to tell Ian that he thinks they are sole mates. Ian was so close that he could feel his warm breath on his face and at that moment Mickey wanted to kiss Ian to show him why he ran away. 

“why Mick? Why did you run away from me?” Ian Asked Knowing that he was within inches of Mickey face. All Ian had to do was learn in just a little and their lips would be touching. Mickey Sighed heavily and just could not handle Ian that close to him and not Kiss him. So, Mickey Reached out and Pulled Ian to Him by the back of the neck and Roughly Kissed Ian. 

At that moment Ian’s and Mickey’s worlds collided and everything around them seem to stop expect for the burning in each other back. There kissing got more intense with Tongues and teeth. Neither of them wanted to break the Kiss. It was Ian that finally pulled away and rested his forehead on mickeys. “Holy Shit, Fuck Mick” Ian Sighed while looking deeply into mickey’s Eyes. “No kidding Gallagher” Mickey said back. They both knew in that moment that they were soulmates before even looking at their backs. 

But that did not last long because Ian was Curious, he wanted to know what the Completed puzzle look like. “Mickey turn around I want to see” Ian said as he was pushing Mickey to turn around, and sure enough on the back of the Raven-haired boy was a completed puzzle all black with a red puzzle piece in the middle. “your turn firecrotch’ Mickey said, Ian Turned around and mickey Lifted his Shirt and there is all glory a completed all black puzzled with a red piece in the middle. 

Holy Shit, you’re my soulmate” Ian All but Screamed at mickey. “No shit Gallagher” Mickey said “why do you think I ran away from you. I Knew that my Piece would fit yours. Mickey explained. “So, Freckles what do we do now Hmm” “I-I would like to Kiss you again” Ian said shyly. “What are you waiting for then get on me! Red” 

Ian Just laughed as he pressed his lips to his soulmates, the kiss was slow and full of love and exactly how it should be when 2 soulmates meet and fall in love at First site.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The epilogue

Chapter 5:

2 years later:

Who would of thought that Mickey the biggest south-side thug and Ian the son of the Town Drunk would find their soulmates in one of the roughest neighborhoods in Chicago! Its has been 2 years since Mickey and Ian Merged there Puzzles together. 

“Mick you home? Ian asked walking into their 1-bedroom apartment that they got about 1 year after they met.: Ya red in the Bedroom” Mickey yelled from there room. Ian threw his bag down and all but ran to there room. When he opened the Door, He was floored by what he saw.

Ian Was looking around the room and it was covered in Blue and Green tea lights and Blue and Green rose Petals and in the middle of there room was mickey in a white and black tux on bended knee. 

Ian Clayton Gallagher I have loved you since before we knew we were soulmates, I would fly you to the moon, or carry you across rivers of lava just to make sure that you are mine forever. I Love you more then I love Myself. I would move to the ends of the Earth if that meant I could love you forever. Ian will you Marry me??? Mickey Asked Ian who stood there completely speechless cause Ya mickey does not due Romance at all. “Well your kind of Freaking me out Gallagher?” 

Ian Looked at Mickey and only one sentence came to his mind.

YES, I WILL FUCKING MARRY YOU... Of course, I will!! Mickey stood up from the Middle of the Floor and slipped the White gold ring onto IANS Finger and Pressed his lips to Ian’s in a kiss that could only be Decided as Earth Shattering. “You Do know that I will have to get you a ring now right” Ian Whispered against Mickeys Mouth… “Shut Up Gallagher and Kiss me” Mickey Giggled. 

1 year later 

And I now Pronounce you Mr. And Mr. Gallagher…

**Author's Note:**

> All grammatical errors are mine.


End file.
